Generations
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Abby's parents disappeared sixteen years ago and her life was sent into a tailspin. Her life's about to unravel all over again.
1. Chapter 1

Generations  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

Chapter 1

Abby felt an excited flutter in her stomach and it still surprised her, even after all these months. Looking down into the little cot in the corner of Connor's lab, she felt a myriad of emotions. She lay the blanket over the sleeping baby and smiled. Sarah was six months old and the moment Abby and Connor had learned of her impending arrival, she'd become the center of their universe. Since she'd been born, Abby had known a peace like never before. She'd been seeking it her entire life since her parents had disappeared when she had been eleven and Jack only nine.

The Maitland family had been spending a few days in London after returning from their trip to the Galapagos Islands. That trip had been Abby's last truly happy memory until Connor had come into her life. Her parents had told her to wait with Jack and they'd be right back. Hours later as the London Zoo closed for the evening and her mum and dad hadn't returned, Abby's life was sent into a tailspin.

That was the past, and she now reveled in the present. Sarah was perfect to Abby's mind, and so much like Connor with her thick dark hair and deep brown eyes. Since she'd started smiling and giggling, the familiar Temple dimple in the left cheek was ever present on her daughter's face. It was Abby's favourite spot to kiss on her baby.

She was startled when Connor came up behind her and closed his arms about her waist, settling his hands upon her stomach. It was a practice he'd developed when she'd been pregnant and wasn't likely to ever stop it. He pulled her back against his strong body and breathed her in.

"Sorry," his whispered against her ear as he closed in to kiss her cheek. "You were distracted. She's so beautiful, isn't she?"

"She is the most beautiful thing in the whole world, but all parents think that about their babies."

"In our case it just happens to be true." Connor hugged her, then let her go to lean over the baby and press a feather light kiss to her forehead. "Did she go down easy?"

Abby nodded as she went to the task of buttoning up her blouse after having nursed Sarah. "She did once her belly was full. She'll sleep until supper." The new parents watched as their daughter fidgeted and snuffled until she managed to close both hands around her lush blanket.

"Okay, is it just me or is she too damn cute for her own good?"

"Face it, Connor, we've become one of those obnoxious couples that have a thousand snaps on our mobiles and it's all we can talk about morning, noon, and night. It's why don't get invited to dinner parties."

"I thought that was because we work for a secret government agency and don't have any friends outside of work."

"I'll give you that one." Abby turned around in his embrace and captured his mouth for a scorching kiss that had them both moaning. Since having their daughter, their bond had only strengthened. Both looked back on the past year of their marriage with great pride and joy. Connor backed them up until his legs hit the edge of the sofa and they tumbled over with Abby landing on top of him. They giggled and continued to kiss as their hands roamed freely over each other's bodies. Abby sighed and hugged him. She was happy, and she made him happy. Life was finally good.

Just as they were about to resume their kissing, the computer on Connor's workstation began to sound. "It's working?" Abby asked. Connor had been writing a program in conjunction with the ADD's operations to detect changes in the electromagnetic fields and atmospheric pressure that surrounded anomalies. The changes came on gradually, culminating with an anomaly opening. Connor had been researching and testing for the past several months and had brought the system online only last week. He nodded and gently maneuvered out from under his wife. Abby followed and hovered near Connor's shoulder as he analyzed the data before him. "Well?"

"Um... sometime within the next two hours and anomaly will open near... oh..." Connor said, his expression turning to one of worry.

"Connor?"

"The zoo, love, London Zoo."

Abby turned from him and walked back over to Sarah's cot, looking down at their peacefully sleeping child. Connor came to her and laid his hand between her shoulder blades and kissed the back of her head.

"Abby, sweetheart?" Connor questioned.

"I'm going to sit this one out, Conn. One of us should be here when Sarah wakes up."

"Okay. I could be completely wrong..."

"Connor, you won't be wrong. You're brilliant, your system will work. I'm sure of it. Go on, we'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"I love you, Abby."

Abby smiled and turned to kiss him goodbye. "Me too, and Sarah loves her Daddy."

!*!*!

As Becker's men quarantined off the section of the zoo Connor estimated was within the range of where the anomaly would open, and he thought of his wife. There were no secrets between them. He knew the most intimate and private details of her life before she met him. He knew all that had transpired from the moment her parents had left her and her brother on the very bench he presently stood near. His Abby was a strong, capable and formidable woman, but had only become so after a series of trials by fire. She had suffered and endured and come out the other side. She was a survivor and he was immeasurably proud of her.

Furthermore, she was a magnificent mother to their daughter. From the moment Sarah had been placed on Abby's abdomen after she'd given birth, she had been a natural. He counted himself and Sarah incredibly lucky. His two girls were nearly inseparable and had an unshakable bond. Abby hadn't had anyone to teach her, she'd had to learn how to connect to her baby all on her own and she'd done an amazing job of it. He was grateful for Abby as well as fiercely protective of her. Only he and Jack knew the worst of it, and the siblings never spoke of it. It was all in the past and he and Abby had Sarah - who in her innocence had washed all regrets and sorrows from their lives.

Connor couldn't help but picture his wife at eleven years old, taking care of her little brother whilst her mother and father walked away never to be seen again. Abby recalled that they were going to get them all some food and had walked in the general direction of the concession. Jack had been too tired and hadn't wanted to walk the distance, so Abby volunteered to sit with him. A security guard found them hours later, huddled together in the near dark, crying and not knowing what to do, but insisting their parents would be back for them.

Connor's heart broke imagining the little blond girl, scared and alone and trying to be brave for her baby brother. It was no wonder she would do anything for him. He carried the guilt for having made he and Abby stay behind, and she'd been trying to convince him otherwise their entire lives just to keep him sane and on a steady path. She saw Jack's failings as her own. Enough time had passed that Connor was able to reach a tenuous truce with Abby's brother. Jack no longer took his sister for granted and for the most part kept his head down and maintained a steady job since moving to Belfast. They only saw him at the holidays, but Jack and Abby kept in touch via email.

The day was waning and an hour later the anomaly had yet to appear. Becker patrolled nearby, observing his soldiers maintaining their positions. Matt and Emily had gone off to look at the animals and Connor sat on Abby's bench with his tablet computer, monitoring the levels in his readings. Suddenly there was a spike and seconds later the anomaly detector in his computer came to life, indicating an anomaly had opened. He honed in on the coordinates and Becker got his men into action. They followed Connor as he sped down the path and around the corner towards the picnic area under the trees.

Only a few seconds old, the anomaly shone bright and hypnotizing as ever. While the team hurried to set up the locking mechanism, Connor took as many readings as he could before they got it locked or a creature came through. The 'dating calendar' on his tablet indicated that the Triassic Period was on the other side. That made Connor nervous. There were all kinds of serious creatures that could come through. Giant carnivorous ones. Connor shuddered and took several steps back. Something hungry and ferocious could come through and bite his head right off.

He was almost bowled right over when the pair of humans came stumbling back into the world. Had Becker not had the reflexes of a cat and pulled him out of the way, Connor would have been trampled for sure. Instantly the young couple were surrounded by soldiers, ordering them to put their hands up and get down on their knees. It all happened in such a flurry, Connor barely had time to process.

The anomaly was mercifully locked seconds later and the potential danger was averted. Connor looked over the man and woman that had come through and was puzzled. They'd come from being stuck in the Triassic and yet they looked perfectly clean and healthy without a scratch on them. Their clothes were a bit funny, the man in high waisted jeans and a light blue button down, and the woman in a white jumpsuit with a big yellow belt around her waist. He studied them, the looks of abject fear on their faces and he frowned. Then Connor felt his stomach drop and all the colour drained from his face. He knew them, recognized them. Connor's entire world caved in.

*!*!*

Matt was on the scene soon enough, talking with the panicked couple as they asked where their children were. Connor stood immobile and in shock barely listening, trying to figure out how on earth they were going to handle the situation. The woman started crying and getting herself worked up and Connor knew he had to step in.

"Matt, Matt, it's okay," Connor said, coming forwards to stand next to his friend. He turned to the couple and tried to force a comforting smile to his face. "Sarah and John, yeah?"

"That's right" said the man. "What's going on here? Where are Abby and Jack?"

"They're fine, I promise. They're safe. My name's Connor Temple."

"And who are you?"

That was a loaded question, one Connor really couldn't answer yet. "Um, I'm a scientist. I need you to answer some questions for me..."

"Where are my children?" the woman cried, clutching her husband's sleeve.

"I said they're fine and they are. You'll see them soon enough."

Matt lay his hand on Connor's shoulder and got his attention. "Connor? A word?" Matt asked, already directing Connor away from Sarah and John. Connor gave the couple an apologetic look and followed Matt out of earshot to be joined by Becker. "Care to explain?"

Connor nodded and rubbed his hand over his face. "This is going to sound crazy, but it's the truth. They're Abby's parents."

"Come again?" asked Becker, looking back at the scared pair standing by the locked anomaly with their arms around each other.

"John and Sarah Maitland, they disappeared sixteen years ago, from this very spot," Connor explained. Some of Abby's personal history was in her ARC records and Connor suspected Matt had read them, but he wouldn't have been privy to all the details that Connor was as her partner and husband. "The police could never find out what had happened to them - whether they'd just abandoned Abby and her brother, if they'd been kidnapped, nothing. Obviously now we know they went through an anomaly."

"Abby's twenty-seven, these two don't look much older than that," Matt observed.

"I know, that's why I have questions for them. I want some answers before I tell Abby. Whatever happened on the other side, it's not been sixteen years for them."

"All right, you take the lead."

"Thank you. I'll figure it out." Connor made his way back to the Maitlands, offering them another smile which deflated under the miserable look on Abby's mother's face and the angry one on her father's. The soldiers still held their guns aloft and Connor told them to back down, which Becker echoed. "Sorry about all this," Connor apologized. "It's protocol. A lot of dangerous things come through the, uh... anomalies."

"Anomalies?" Sarah asked. Connor indicated behind her and she gasped when she realized the swirling mass of lights were there.

"It's a rip in time. Can you tell me what you saw on the other side?"

"What do you mean?" John asked, obviously confused.

"No forests? Plains? An ocean?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Um... no, I'm serious. No dinosaurs?"

"Dinosaurs? Listen, Connor was it? You said our children were fine, but until I see them there's no way in hell I'm going to believe you. You've got us surrounded by men with guns and you're asking us all sorts of insane questions."

Connor sighed heavily. He had to reign them in. "Answer my questions and I promise you can see your kids. I'm a father myself. I understand what you're feeling. I _promise._ You have my word." That seemed to mollify Abby's father and he nodded in acceptance. "Tell me what you remember."

"We left the kids on a bench not too far from here. Abby's eleven and Jack's nine. We were going to get them something to eat. There was this bright light and the next thing we know we're surrounded by it. Sarah screamed and then everything suddenly got very loud, even brighter and our heads hurt. It passed after a few minutes, and then we stumbled back to this spot and here you all were."

"You never went all the way through to the other side?"

"No, whatever you mean by that."

"The anomalies are portals, there's another world on the other side, but you never made it, did you? It closed before you could. Oh god, it closed with you inside it. Oh this changes everything!" Connor started pacing and tapping his ideas into his tablet computer as fast as they came to him. He was getting a bit manic and it wasn't until Sarah's hopeless sobs broke through the fog did he remember the situation at hand. He stopped and looked at her. She reminded him so much of Abby - the same fine features and blond hair, and their eyes were the same - blue and soulful. Connor deflated. This was exciting news in his anomaly research, but compared to Abby and her family it was irrelevant. "Give me a few? I'll get Abby."

"What about Jack?" John demanded.

"Him too. Just... just sit tight." Connor turned to Becker. "Look after them. Um, I'm gonna see what she wants to do... Um, I..."

"Just do it fast, would you?" Becker's tone was forgiving, but Connor could tell he was just as bothered by the situation as Connor was. Becker turned to the Maitlands and asked them to follow. He took them to the ARC vehicles where they could sit and have some water. Matt followed to speak further with them. Connor was practically shaking as he reached for his cell phone and called Abby. He looked up at the sky and prayed this wouldn't go to hell in a handbasket.

tbc..

_FYI the next chapter will be going up to an M rating._


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING**: This chapter deals with the sexual abuse of a minor.

Chapter 2

Abby parked the SUV at the London Zoo and waited, trying not to be sick again. She'd had to pause her phone conversation with Connor to run to the bathroom to heave up her lunch. When she'd gotten over the initial shock she'd listened as Connor explained everything with as much detail as he could. He was terrified and and nervous and wanting her to make the big decision about how to proceed. Problem was, she was utterly shattered, scared and needed her husband's guiding hand. She went on autopilot and took the sleeping baby up to Lester's office. He was Sarah's godfather after all and both she and Connor trusted him to care for her in their absence. He'd had a conversation with Matt already and said nothing but _"Good luck."_ as he took Sarah from Abby's arms.

Abby checked her face in the mirror and wiped away the lines from her tears and her smeared make-up. She composed herself and took several steadying breaths. She could do this. It would be painful, surely. She knew that. The next few hours and days were going to be hell no matter what. Even if her parents could accept that she was a grown woman, they'd still be searching for their innocent little eleven year old and Abby could never go back to being that. Her innocence had been taken from her sixteen years ago, never be restored. Her parents' disappearance had been the defining factor in hers and Jack's lives and were it not for Connor and Sarah, Abby would have cursed every single second that had followed the fateful day.

She walked the empty paths of the zoo; past the big cats and the apes towards the spot she'd only been back to once since she'd been a child. She'd brought Connor here not too long after their wedding to show him the bench and relive the horrid experience with him. It had been important to her to share it with him.

She'd confessed all the details of her years before she'd met him whilst they'd been in the Cretaceous. She'd cried rivers of tears and he'd held her and loved her. With his love, she'd found solace and had been relying upon it ever since. She had to keep her head and remember that Connor would be there with her. She wasn't alone.

He met her halfway, right in front of her bench. The relief Abby felt when she saw her him was immeasurable and she felt her tears well up again. She launched herself into his open arms and held fast as he hugged her.

"Where's Sarah?" Connor asked, his voice muffled against her coat.

"With Lester. She was still sleeping when I left. Connor, are you sure it's them?"

He let her go and cupped the side of her face tenderly. "It's them. They're still wearing the same clothes from that last picture." Abby nodded in acceptance. She knew the picture he meant as she'd been the one to take it, right in this very spot. Weeks after Abby's aunt Meredith had taken them in, she'd had all the film from the Galapagos trip developed. Abby had kept possession of the photos and treasured them even though she could barely bring herself to look at them.

Connor leaned in and closed his mouth over hers for a comforting kiss. "I'll be right with you. I've not told them anything about you though, just couldn't think of what to say. I can call Matt and have him tell them what year it is n' all that."

"I don't think there's an easy way to do this. I'll just try and explain as best I can."

"I'll help, I can explain about anomalies a bit more, try and get them to understand. They're really upset and worried about you and Jack..."

"Jack! Connor I have to call him!"

"We will, tonight, after. He can be here in the morning to see them. It's best you handle this though, don't you think?"

Abby nodded and Connor took her by the hand, leading her the rest of the way. The closer they got to the anomaly site the harder Abby began to shake. Connor kept a firm grip on her hand and whispered to her that he loved her. Abby locked eyes with her mother as they came upon the scene and for a brief second Abby thought everything was going to be okay. It _was_ her mum! Her beautiful, angelic mother she'd been missing so desperately all these long years. And there was her father, as strong and handsome as she remembered with his sandy hair, strong features and blue eyes. Abby smiled at him and laughed through her tears, overjoyed to be reunited. It faded quickly. Her parents didn't recognize her and stared at her blankly.

"It's the year two thousand and twelve," Matt explained. "Mr. and Mrs. Maitland, you've been missing for sixteen years and _this_ is your daughter Abigail."

Connor cleared his throat and began to speak. "I think what happened is that the anomaly opened right in front of you and you walked straight in, only it closed nearly as quickly as it opened and you were trapped inside it. I didn't think that could happen. It looks like maybe anomalies are self contained dimensions in and of themselves. It's completely radical and brilliant. It'll take years of research but I think..."

"Conn, stop talking," Abby bade in a quiet voice. He obeyed instantly. Abby gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and looked to both her parents. "I... " Abby began, but her voice faltered. She swallowed and started again. "I... I know this is a lot to take in right now, but it's going to be okay. Sixteen years is a long time, a lot has happened since you've been gone. Jack and I..."

"Stop it!" Sarah Maitland burst out, startling Abby. "This is nonsense. Where are my children?"

"Mum, please, listen..."

"Don't call me that! You're _not_ my daughter. I want my Abby! Not some impostor telling me lies." Sarah was shaking and her eyes shone with anger directed solely at Abby, who withered under the hard gaze.

"She _is_ your Abby!" Connor protested. "She's twenty-seven now. She's grown and so's Jack."

"I don't know who you people are, or what sick games you're playing with us," John Maitland seethed. "But you return our children to us right now or else..."

"I'm right here, I'm Abby, I swear it!" Abby cried, putting herself in her father's line of vision.

"You are no such thing! You and your sick band of lunatics can go to hell!" The venom in his raised voice made Abby recoil, prompting Connor to step forwards in defense of his wife.

"Don't you speak to her like that!" he seethed. "She's your daughter for heaven's sake!"

"I don't know who the hell she is, but she's not my Abigail. She's an impostor cooked up by you people for whatever reason. I want the police, right now!"

Abby couldn't stand it a moment longer. She broke from Connor and made her escape. Connor shot the Maitlands a withering look and went running after her. By the time he caught up with her she was nearly back at the SUV. She was clutching her stomach and leaning against the gate, staggering as she tried to make her way to the vehicle. He caught her as she crumpled to the ground in a heap of anguish and tears. He lifted her up as if she was as light as a feather and carried her the rest of the way.

Abby shook and sobbed the entire drive back to the ARC. She was utterly shattered by her parents' rejection. It was a very cruel twist of fate to have been given them back after all these years, but she was no longer their little girl and yet, they were her parents, frozen in time, un-aged and as far as they were concerned, gone only a few minutes instead of sixteen years. Connor's stomach roiled and he felt sick at heart. Seeing his wife in pain broke him and he had no clue how to help her. As Abby continued to weep heavily, Connor felt a tear escape the corner of his eye and slide down his cheek. She was beyond any comfort he could offer and he cursed himself for not being able to help her.

They reached the ARC and Abby composed herself enough to step down form the vehicle and make her way inside. Connor reached for her, desperate for them to talk.

"Abby?" he questioned. She pulled away from him, still shaking terribly.

"Connor, I can't! I'm sorry... I... I need Sarah!" she cried and dashed away from him. He understood. Sarah would set her mum to right and give her perspective. He went to Lester's office only to be turned around and sent up to his lab. Matt had spoken further with Lester and he knew the situation. The older man gave a heavy sigh and promised to sort out Abby's parents for the night. Evidently Emily had managed to calm the Maitlands down, beginning with explaining her own story. It had been enough to get their attention and diffuse the heated situation. The Maitlands would be brought back the ARC to spend the night just as Emily had done in the beginning. They'd be monitored and debriefed on their predicament. Lester promised Connor he'd try his best to get them to see to reason about Abby.

Connor could hear both his wife and his daughter's crying as he approached his lab. The baby was in obvious distress, caused by her mother's out of control emotions. Abby may have needed to hold Sarah for her own comfort, but her state had only served to frighten and upset the baby. It was up to him to get a handle on the situation. He entered the lab and made his way to them. Abby was bouncing Sarah a little too vigorously and trying to hush her, all the while sobbing herself and shaking horribly. Connor approached and Abby looked at him pleadingly. Sarah was red faced and beating her tiny fists helplessly against Abby's shoulder.

Abby reluctantly allowed Connor to take their daughter from her arms. She collapsed on the sofa and buried her face in her hands. Connor cradled the child in the crook of his arm and stroked his palm back and forth over her belly and chest as he hummed a lullaby to her. He swayed gently and spoke to her in hushed tones until her sobs ebbed into snivels and hiccups. Connor reckoned she'd been asleep for a couple of hours and been away from Abby for more than three. It was approaching her supper time and even though they'd made forays into feeding her solid food, she still relied mostly on Abby's milk for sustenance. Once Sarah was sufficiently calmed, it was time to help Abby.

He knelt down in front of her and she looked across at him. She'd reigned herself in, but tears still streamed down her cheeks. Connor reached up and tucked the strands of her shoulder length hair behind her ear. He set the baby down in Abby's lap and delicately began to unbutton her blouse. Abby let out a shaky breath and helped him. He unfastened her bra and pushed it aside. He cupped her breast as Abby brought Sarah near.

Once the baby had latched on and began to suckle, Abby relaxed. Sharing this with her child always had the most incredible calming effect on her. Connor joined them on the sofa and pulled Abby close. She lay her head to his chest and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she felt like herself again. Sarah's eyes closed too, but she continued to feed, making contented little noises and laying her palm against Abby's chest. Connor wiped the tears from his wife's face and enfolded both his girls in his arms. Abby let his warmth suffuse her and she remembered that no matter what was happening outside the room, she had her husband and their daughter and nothing would change that. She wasn't alone anymore.

!*!*!

They'd made their escape without having to come face to face with Abby's parents again. After Abby had composed herself and Sarah had finished her supper, Abby had asked they be taken home. They put Sarah to bed, hoping she'd sleep through till morning. Abby found them something to eat, leftover roast and vegetables with bread while Connor volunteered to place the phone call to Jack. The ate dinner in silence, Abby barely touching more than a few mouthfuls on her plate. She looked exhausted. The day had started out so wonderful and now there was this aching sorrow that had settled over their little family.

"Abby, love?" Connor spoke. She looked up at him and forced a smile, trying to reassure him that she was okay. He knew better. "Would you like to take a hot bath? Relax a bit?"

Abby let out a shuddering breath and nodded meekly. "Will you share with me? Hold me?"

He reached across the dinner table and clasped her hand in his. "Of course. You know me, it's always an honour to be near you, to touch you, especially for comfort you when you need it."

"I need it, Connor. I need you. I'm so messed up right now. I don't know what to do!"

Connor rose from the table and walked around to her, drawing her up to her feet. He hugged his arms around her and stroked the back of her head. "Tonight, you don't have to do anything at all except take a nice long soak and try to get a good night's sleep. We'll deal with the rest tomorrow and we'll do it together. I'll lock up for the night and check on Sarah. Why don't you draw the bath, hmm?"

Abby nodded and squeezed him tight before letting him go and making her way to the bathroom. Connor made his rounds, lingering over Sarah's crib for a while, stroking her chubby little cheek as she sighed and cooed in her slumber. He thanked the heavens for her presence in their lives. He knew the baby would keep Abby grounded and continue to give her hope. Most of all, it would remind Abby that unconditional love did exist.

Abby had lit candles and set a romantic atmosphere as she sat on the edge of the tub testing the water with her hand. Steam filled the room and diffused the candlelight. Connor came up behind her and lay his hand to her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him with weary eyes. She stood and let Connor take charge and undress her before removing his own clothes.

He eased himself into the scorching water before holding his hands up to help her in with him. Abby sunk into the water with a moan and lay back against her husband. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. She sought and brought Connor's hands around her, placing one over her stomach and the other to her breast, holding both in place. She tilted her head to the side and mewled happily when he began to kiss her neck and shoulders.

Connor held his wife and worshipped her with soft caresses and kisses as she lay pliant in his arms. Their toes toyed with each other's and Abby said nothing but breathed in and out and was at peace. Connor on the other hand was in turmoil. He couldn't help but cast his mind back to another time when Abby had spent the day in tears and finished it cosseted in his loving embrace. They'd been in the Cretaceous for nearly five months and Abby asked him if he would make love to her. She'd been keeping track of her cycle by the full moon and promised him the risk of pregnancy was minimal. She'd told him she wanted to show him how much she truly loved him by welcoming him into her body. When she next told him that he would be her first lover, he'd been gobsmacked, and a little giddy. But what followed verily broke his soul, he was sure of it. Even now as she lay peaceful in his loving embrace, his wife and the mother of his child, he still felt torn to shreds by the tale she'd told him.

She and Jack had gone to live with her mother's younger sister Meredith. The woman was naive and immature and wholely unsuited to raising two children no matter how much she loved them. Still, it was better than Abby and Jack being taken into care with no family at all. There was no one else. There was however Dennis Pearce, Meredith's boyfriend who graciously moved in to help her with the children. He was a music teacher and good with children. What began shortly there after was a living hell for Abby. He started coming into her room three weeks later. In the dark, stagnant quiet of the night he told her quite plainly that if she didn't do as he told her, and if she breathed a word of it to anyone, she and Jack would be turned out into the streets, abandoned and homeless. Their aunt Meredith would suffer a worse fate, he promised. They'd never see their aunt again, and they'd be prey for the monsters on the streets. At the tender age of eleven, scared and mourning the loss of her parents, Abby did the best she could to be a good big sister to Jack and protected him at grave cost to herself.

At first he had her use her small hand on him to bring him to completion. It was scary and gross and afterwards she washed her hands for a half hour as she cried helplessly alone in the bathroom. It happened almost every night for two weeks straight. Her tears and her pleas for mercy meant nothing to him, in fact they seemed to excite him all the more. Soon, it wasn't enough to keep him satisfied. New threats towards Jack and to the safety of her aunt were spoken in the gravest tones and Abby believed that it was upon her shoulders to keep them safe. He began forcing her to fellate him as he fondled her underdeveloped breasts under her nightgown. The weeks stretched on and each night Abby submitted to the vile routine.

During the day she was prone to being sick to her stomach when her nerves got the better of her. Her aunt asked her what the matter was, but Abby caught Dennis' eye and muttered a helpless_, "Nothing."_

Abby became increasingly aware that Dennis would not be satisfied for much longer with only her mouth upon him. His hands began to touch her body and found their way into her knickers on more than one occasion. Her aunt remained oblivious, besotted with her supposedly loving and attentive boyfriend. However, one of Abby's teachers knew the signs and one day after school, kept Abby back and coaxed her into talking. Once she did, she couldn't stop. Dear Mrs. Paddington saved her.

The police were called. Abby was questioned in excruciating detail. Evidence was found on Abby's clothing and bedsheets. Everything snowballed from there. Four of Dennis' students, all about Abby's age confessed their own molestation at his hand. There was no need for a trial. The case against him was massive. He confessed. The authorities looked into his past and found more victims. It was highly unlikely he'd ever be released from prison.

The guilt Abby's aunt felt was inconsolable. She had a complete breakdown and didn't fight for her niece and nephew when they were taken into care. Abby once again had to grow up very quickly. She and Jack were alone and though the homes they were sent to were adequate, there was no family, no sense of belonging.

As Abby passed through her teen years, she cultivated a persona for herself. She became the tough girl who needed no one. She sought refuge in her lizards and became fiercely independent, taking care of Jack as she thought her mother would want her to. She acted her role so perfectly she could answer the door in her knickers to a boy she'd just met and not bat an eye.

She confessed to Connor that she must've trusted him intrinsically to invite him in and allow him to share their flat. With Connor, she was safe, and she knew it instinctively. Abby had never allowed herself to be interfered with sexually again. She refused to let anyone get that close. She'd kiss her dates, but there was never sex. Connor was her one and only. Over their time alone together in the Cretaceous, she'd healed. His love and patience guided her. He always let her be in control and it had been a monumental achievement for her when she'd finally been brave and comfortable enough to use her mouth on him to bring him pleasure. She'd been proud of herself and loved Connor for allowing her to do things in her own way, in her own time. Their love deepened and fortunately, as they'd learned through their trial by fire with Philip Burton, was unbreakable.

Connor was brought back to the present when Abby turned herself over, laid their naked chests against each other and sought his lips for a loving kiss.

"I love you, Abby Temple," he whispered.

"Show me?" she replied, her voice small and pleading. "Take me to our bed?"

"Anything for you, anything."

"Just need you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abby awoke the next morning feeling surprisingly rested. She listened and heard the tell tale signs of Connor tending to the baby in her nursery. He and their daughter had the loveliest of conversations and she'd often eavesdrop. Abby smiled and remembered the hour before she'd fallen asleep. Connor's love making had been tender, comforting and beautiful. The pleasure had been exquisite and her orgasms left her feeling blissful and warm. He'd held her all the rest of the night and she'd felt such love that the tears she'd shed had been ones of happiness.

She rose from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, it was early yet and she thought maybe she could manage another hour's sleep before she had to face what she knew would be a difficult day. When she returned, Connor was under the covers waiting for her with Sarah cuddled to his naked chest. Abby joined them, laying on her side and Connor set their baby before her. Sarah inched over and grabbed for Abby's breast, securing her mouth to her mother's nipple for her breakfast. Abby smiled and closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep. She felt Connor's lips brush her cheek as she slipped under.

She awoke a little while later with Sarah sleeping peacefully upon her chest. Abby rubbed her hands over the baby's back and kissed the top of her head. She glanced over at the clock and saw the late hour. She frowned, looking around for Connor, finally setting her eyes upon his pillow and the note he'd left her. She plucked it from its resting spot and read it.

_Abby,_

_You and Sarah looked so peaceful, I hadn't the heart to disturb either of you.  
>You're both so beautiful, I almost couldn't leave you, but there's work to be done, isn't there?<br>Jack said he'd arrive at the flat around noon. He'll be flying over from Belfast.  
>I explained most of the situation to him last night.<em>

_I'll be at the ARC. I wanted to speak with your parents and save you the trouble of  
>having to convince them of the truth. I hope by the time you, Sarah and Jack arrive<br>they'll be ready for you, able to accept you, as they should._

_I don't know what will happen, my love, but I can promise you this -  
>I will love you and our daughter with everything in me and will protect you both<br>from what sorrows I can. Us three will always be happy together and the love we share  
>will only grow with every minute that passes.<em>

_Tell Sarah that Daddy loves her, and I'll see you both soon._

_All my love,  
>Connor <em>

"Hear that, sweetie?" Abby asked of her daughter. "Daddy loves you. We love him too. Uncle Jack will be here soon, best get ourselves ready. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

!*!*!

Connor learned that the Maitlands hadn't slept much the night before and hadn't the stomach for breakfast. They'd been comfortable, but felt very much like prisoners. Matt and Emily had spent the morning with them explaining about anomalies and both their experiences being displaced from their natural timelines. Jess took over at one point and caught them up with the past sixteen years of history on a giant screen and the aid of the internet.

Afterwards they'd been coaxed into have something to eat, during which James Lester had paid them a visit. He assured the couple that they weren't prisoners. They'd not be turned out into the world without first being properly educated, given new identities and a stipend from the government to start over. Furthermore, he reiterated the fact that they were Abby's parents and out of the team's devotion to her, they'd be cared for. The nonchalant way in which Lester stated that fact did get John and Sarah's attention, but they were not yet convinced.

Connor found them in the ARC's common room and galley, a pair of guards standing sentry to 'protect' the Maitlands. No one kidded themselves that they weren't being minded after like wayward children. Connor entered the room and took a deep breath before approaching.

"May I sit?" he asked, placing the large photo album he had with him on the table. When neither replied, but stared up at him, Connor sat himself down across from them. He opened the album to the first page and John and Sarah were met with their old family photos of when Abby had been a baby. Connor said nothing but flipped through each page one at a time and Abby's parents relieved her years as a child. He stopped finally on the last page that chronicled their trip to the Galapagos and the last photo that had been taken of them before their disappearance. They'd been given new clothes by the ARC staff, the same blue jumpers and black athletic trousers he and Abby had upon their return from the Cretaceous. After a moment Connor turned the page once more.

He and Abby had put the album together for Sarah. If one started from the other end, Connor's baby pictures would be found. In the middle of the album were his and Abby's wedding photos, ones of Abby's pregnancy and final the snap of the three of them together the day Sarah had been born. John and Sarah stared at the image of Abby with Jack and their aunt Meredith.

"Meredith!" Sarah gasped. "I want to see her!"

"I'm sorry," Connor spoke. "She had a heart attack when Abby was nineteen. She'd been ill. She died. I am very sorry." Connor didn't share the fact that Meredith's death at such a young age had been due in part to the abuse of the medication she took to deal with her fragile mental state after the revelations of Abby's sexual molestation.

John put his arms around his wife to comfort her as she held back her tears.

"She took care of Abby and Jack?"

"For almost a year, but after that they went into care. She, um..." Connor's voice faltered. There was no way in hell he was going to share any details, especially about Dennis, with Abby's parents. If they ever learned the truth it would be on Abby's terms. "Meredith was young, you understand, she wasn't capable of raising two children on her own. She did what she thought was best for them. They went into foster care." Connor felt his guts clench uncomfortably at the anguished look that came over their faces.

He forced himself to continue. As he turned the pages, there were more pictures of Abby and Jack as they grew up. There weren't many to be had, but it showed evidence of how the woman they met yesterday was their daughter. "They didn't have an easy go of it. Foster care even in the best of homes isn't a real family. Abby had to do a lot of growing up in a very short amount of time. She's amazing though, so brilliant, you'll be so proud of her."

He turned more pages and stopped on the first picture he and Abby had ever had taken together. It was at the old ARC and Stephen was in the background laughing at them. They were both looking at the camera cross-eyed and with their tongues sticking out. Cutter had snapped the picture on his phone and emailed it to Connor. More pictures of them followed, mostly at their flat. Connor had taken a lot of pictures of Abby over the years. She was so beautiful and he loved her so much, he'd not been able to help himself. Abby hadn't realized he'd so many until they'd set about putting the album together.

"She started smiling again after she met you," John observed. "She looked so sad when she was a teenager."

Connor smiled to himself. It was true. Abby had told him that he'd been the one, besides her animals, to bring her smiles back. He made her happy. Connor skipped ahead to their wedding pictures, at which point Sarah let her tears come.

"She was so beautiful in her dress," she said, gracing her fingertips over one photo.

"Most beautiful woman in the world," Connor beamed. "Was the happiest day of my life. Until the baby came of course."

"Baby?" Sarah exclaimed. Connor smiled and showed them the pictures of Abby's ever expanding belly, culminating the final picture in the album, the one of Abby holding the newborn Sarah with Connor embracing the pair of them in his arms.

"We named her Sarah, after you and a dear friend of ours."

"Her middle name, is it..."

"Yeah, it's Abigail. Abby wanted to keep up the tradition." In Sarah's family, the women always gave their daughters their first name as middle names. The tradition went back at least five generations. "I can't wait for you to meet her, she's the most perfect little thing! Always smiling!" There was suddenly a heavy silence in the room. Connor looked at the two before him and sighed. "You believe me, don't you? That what we've been telling you is the truth?"

John was the first to speak, for both himself and his wife. "I suppose it would be preposterous to do otherwise, wouldn't it?"

"I know it's difficult. There's so much more to tell you too, about what we do here, about the anomalies. But what's most important is Abby. She _needs_ you both, she always has. She's a grown woman now and a mother herself, but that hasn't stopped her missing you or wanting you in her life. She's not the eleven year old child you knew, but she's still your daughter and she loves you. Please, I'm begging you to give her a chance. Give yourselves a chance to love her, love the incredible woman she's become. I love her _so much_ and it kills me to see her in pain. What happened yesterday shattered her. She's spent the last sixteen years not knowing if you'd been kidnapped or if you'd just abandoned her and Jack."

"We didn't mean to hurt her," John spoke solemnly. "Can you make her understand that we were confused and scared?"

"She already does, I promise, but she needs you to tell her it's going to be okay. Will you do that for her?"

"Yes, yes of course," John affirmed.

"Thank you."

Sarah extended her hand and grasped Connor's forearm. "Thank you, for making our daughter happy, for taking care of her."

Connor smiled and patted her hand. "Of course. I love her. Have since they day we met."

"Conn?" came Abby's shaky voice behind him. He turned and beheld her standing in the doorway with Sarah on her hip but no Jack present. Connor met her eyes and smiled before turning back to the Maitlands. He gave them and encouraging smile and closed up the album before rising. He kissed Abby hello, then bestowed one upon Sarah's forehead.

"Where's your brother?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"He missed his flight. Texted and said nerves got the better of him. He promised to take the next one. He'll be in tonight."

"I'll give you some privacy," he said, making to leave. Abby halted him with her hand upon his chest.

"Stay."

He shook his head and smiled before kissing her once more.

"It's your time. I'll be in my lab."

"In that case, here, I wrote you something." She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and passed him the folded sheet of notepaper. Connor accepted it with a sweet smile and looked into her eyes. She closed his hand around it. "We'll talk more later."

"You know where to find me." His kissed her and Sarah once more as he made his way out. Abby almost grabbed him and made him stay. She wanted him by her side to get through this, but she knew this was something that she had to do on their own. Sarah was making all sorts of excited noises and gnawing on her tiny fist. Abby took a steadying breath.

Abby approached and her mother wrung her hands together to attempt to quell her nerves. "Why don't we sit over here," Abby suggested, gesturing to the couches rather than the table. The four sat across from each other, Abby and little Sarah on one and her parents on the other.

"How old is she?" the elder Sarah asked, fixated with wonder upon the baby sitting in Abby's lap.

"She's just turned six months old," Abby replied. If she focused on the baby maybe things wouldn't be so difficult. "Connor insisted on throwing her a party, well, it was just the three of us. He tried to feed her a bit of cake but she didn't like it in the least, but give her mushy peas and she's happy as could be."

"You were the same, never fond of sweets until you were much older."

"I remember."

"He seems like a good man," John said, sharing a smile with little Sarah, who was fascinated with the new people. "She looks quite a bit like him."

"She does, doesn't she?" Abby replied, a smile immediately spreading across her face. "She's a real little daddy's girl. He's mad about her too. He's a wonderful father, actually... um, just like you were."

"Oh Abby, I don't know what to say..."

"Don't try. What is there to be said? It was an accident, a horrible twist of fate. I could curse the anomalies for how they've ruled my life, but then where would I be? I'd not have met Connor and we wouldn't have Sarah."

"Connor showed us pictures of when you were growing up," Sarah spoke. "Wasn't Meredith capable? I was so sure she would have been a wonderful substitute for us."

Abby started and pulled her baby closer to her body. There was an awkward silence as Abby gathered her thoughts. What could she tell them? They could never know about Dennis, that was a given. Abby would take that secret with her to the grave. Only Connor would ever know the whole story. Even Jack didn't. Abby would be devastated and so would her parents if they ever learned the truth. "Um... I think she was just too young? She was only twenty-five at the time. She wanted to have her own life. Me n' Jack were too much for her to handle. We were all grieving. It just didn't work out."

"But she still saw you after you went into care?"

Abby chewed on her bottom lip and busied herself with adjusting Sarah to a new position over her shoulder, rubbing the baby's back and patting her bottom to keep her from fussing. "Not really, no. Don't blame her, please. She loved us, but she just didn't know how to cope. We managed, we had to grow up a bit fast, but we made it through."

"There was enough money for your education, wasn't there?" John asked. "I suspect the house would've been sold..."

"It was. Jack n' I were both taken care of in that respect. I used my share to buy my first flat actually. I went to uni, but got offered a job at the Wellington Zoo, it was too good to resist. Of course because of that I met Connor. I'll tell you the story one day. It was incredible. We all came face to face with a Scutosaurus, that's sort of like a big turtle only without a shell and the size of an elephant. Connor would be able to explain it better, he's an expert. We were best friends first, and flatmates."

"How long ago was that?" Sarah asked.

"Nearly seven years. It's been me n' Connor against the world for a long time. He's the best thing that's every happened to me. Apart from Sarah of course."

"It seems we owe him a lot," said John.

"I certainly do," smiled Abby. "You'll get to know him better, I hope. He's such a good man, you have no idea. I'm not easy to love."

"That's nonsense," Sarah said, reaching out and touching her daughter's knee. Abby gasped. It was the first physical contact she'd had with her mother in sixteen years. Abby couldn't help herself and tears came to her eyes. Her lip trembled and she began to cry, unable to stop herself. Suddenly all her bottled up emotions from the past erupted all at once.

"You don't know, you don't understand. It was so hard without you. We were so lonely. _I_ was so lonely. I didn't have anyone! I had to be strong for Jack, but there was no one for me!" Abby cried. "No one hugged me! No one told me it was going to be okay!"

Sensing the change in her mother's mood, baby Sarah whimpered and rubbed her face against her mum's shoulder in distress. She didn't like it when her mummy cried. Just as her grandmother couldn't abide seeing her little girl's tears either. Compelled by her maternal instincts, Sarah moved quickly and sat beside her daughter, pulling both girls into her arms. Abby broke and sobbed against her mother, holding fast to her own daughter. She soon felt her father's strong embrace surrounding her and his kiss to her temple.

"It _will_ be okay, Abby," her father spoke.

"We promise," echoed Sarah. "We'll never leave you again."

!*!*!

Connor read his wife's note for what was possibly the ninth time. He was certain he'd read it at least that many times more before the day was done. He was concerned for Abby, she'd been alone with her parents for the past two hours and heaven knew what they were talking about. He hoped things were okay. If not, he'd be there for Abby to help her pick up the pieces. He unfolded Abby's letter and read it again.

_My dearest Connor,_

_I can never say thank you enough times to truly tell you how much  
>I appreciate all you have done for me, since the moment we met.<em>

_My life changed for the worst when my parents disappeared,  
>and it changed for the very best when I met you.<br>We have been through so much together, more than anyone else in the world._

_Since the moment I asked you to marry me, and boy was what ever a smart move,  
>I have been completely happy. I found my innocence again.<br>I've remembered what it is to feel safe and truly believe it will never go away._

_The day Sarah was born was the best day of both our lives, I think.  
>She's perfect and completes us. I want us to have more children.<br>I want more people in the world that are part of Connor Temple - good, pure and beautiful._

_When I woke up this morning and read your letter, I knew that no matter what happens,  
>you, me and Sarah will be okay. We'll be together, with you to take care of us. <em>

_I love you._

_All my love,  
>Abby <em>

He folded it back up and returned it to his pocket, then lay back on the sofa, putting his feet up and closing his eyes. His stomach rumbled from hunger. He'd skipped breakfast and it was long past lunch. Maybe they could all go out for a meal together? Show the Maitlands how London had changed. Show them their flat? Connor frowned. There was so much to figure out - where would Abby's parents live? Would they be able to work?

"You awake?" came Abby's voice, penetrating his thoughts. He opened his eyes and sat up. Abby walked into the lab with their daughter asleep in one arm and their photo album carried in the other. She set the album on the workstation, then traversed the room and lay Sarah down in her cot. Connor looked over his wife and could tell she'd been crying.

"How did it go?" he asked. Abby sighed and came to him, settling herself down in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm okay. It was good. Rough at first, but good. We're all going to take it a day at a time. I'll tell you more about it tonight in bed. It's all a bit too much right now."

"All right. I'm glad, love, that they saw to reason."

"Me too. I have you to thank for a lot of it. Thank you."

"No need for thanks, would do anything to make you happy."

Abby kissed his forehead and hugged him. "They're going to stay here again tonight so they can visit with Jack when he gets in. Lester's going to set them up in a flat until they decide what they're going to do. They might go back to Brighton since that's home. But they might stay here to be close to us. I don't know. We'll play it by ear."

"It'll work out in the end, you'll see."

"I'm going to rely on your optimism if that's okay. I'm still all mixed up inside."

"You can count on me."

"I know. It's what keeps me going. Let's get out of here, okay?"

"Sure thing. Where would you like to go?"

"Home, actually. I want to focus on Sarah until it's time for her bed and we need to eat. I want to make love with you again and lastly, sleep for a month of Sundays!"

Connor smiled her placed a kiss on her neck. "Sounds perfect."

"Conn? Tell me it's going to be okay?"

Connor cupped the side of her face and looked her square in the eyes. "Abby, it's going to be okay."

She smiled. She believed him.

The End


End file.
